Arguing About How to Argue
by JumpyJessa
Summary: Cho and Cedric argue a lot. Fleur notices. CedricDiggoryFleurDelacour Implied: ChoChangCedricDiggory short oneshot


This is just an idea I had and figured: Why not write it? Cedric and Cho are arguing about things and Fleur walks by… CedricxFleur, implied: CedricxCho. By the way… sorry if I get Fleur's accent wrong. It's my first time actually writing it so… bear with me on this. And don't get me wrong, I don't hate Cho, but for the sake of this fic, Cho's going to be VERY annoying.

**Arguing About How to Argue:**

It always started like this. And it was always over the littlest thing. Cho had noticed that, during breakfast this morning, that Cedric and her always argued. She remembered one time they had argued about what color shirt a guy was wearing. She remembered it perfectly.

_Cedric and her were sitting out in the meadow by the tree, studying together, when a boy, Eric Berthiaume of Hufflepuff, walked by with an odd looking shirt on. It was a Saturday and he was aloud to be out of uniform. His shirt was royal blue, (so said Cho), and Cedric was the one to point it out. _

"_Look at Eric." Cedric whispered to her. Cho already was watching as Eric passed them by. __"Honestly, what kind of guy wears purple?" Cedric chuckled. Cho turned around and gave Cedric a look. _

"_That's not purple Cedric. That's royal blue. There's a difference." Cho told him haughtily and turned her attention back to her work. Cedric raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend. _

"_Cho. That's purple. There's no mistaking it." Cedric pressed on and had closed his text-book. Cho looked up at him and closed her book also. Now she examined Eric closer, and all her brain could register was that his shirt was royal blue. She was a girl. She'd now her colors by now. _

"_And I'm saying, Cedric, that shirt is royal blue. I'm a girl. I know colors." She turned to him and Cedric gave her a look. _

"_Are you saying I'm color blind?" Cedric put his hand to his chest and rolled his eye's at Cho. _

"_No." Cho emphasized. "All I'm saying is I'm more concerned about fashion and what's in style more than you are." __Cedric's brows furrowed. _

_"So now I'm not 'in style' or something?" __Cho sighed with exasperation. _

_"Cedric!" She exclaimed. "I'm not saying that! What I'm trying to say is…"_ _Cedric cut her off. _

_"That your smarter than me? And therefore I am colorblind? As compared to your wonderful sight?" Cedric asked, with mock appreciation. _

"_Merlin! Cedric! I'm just pointing out that, that shirt is royal blue… that's all…" _

"_Whatever." Cedric sighed. He was tired of Cho. She was always like this and he usually never paid any mind to it. But it was getting more and more annoying with each passing minute that he spent with her and he really wanted to brake up with her and find someone else. _

"Cho! We argue all the time!" Cedric shouted, braking Cho out of her reverie. Cho frowned and followed Cedric out to the meadow, just like in her memory.

"We do not!" Cho argued. "Just… little disagreements that's all."

"That's all?" Cedric exaggerated. "I really am sick of it though, Cho. Anytime I point something out you have to correct me, anytime I say something wrong you have to correct me, anytime I…" Cho cut Cedric off.

"I don't do it _all_ the time!" Cho yelled.

"You're doing it right now!" Cedric responded, just as loudly, and two blonde heads looked up from their books. It was Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour. The sisters, at the time, were sitting under a nearby tree, and reading in their text-books from their electives at Hogwarts. Fleur noticed Cedric and waved at him. He responded with a large smile and a wave. Cho walked over and pulled Fleur by the arm over to Cedric.

"Fleur!" Cho announced as if she and the Veela girl were best friends. Fleur gave Cho an odd and skeptical look and glanced at Cedric who just glared at Cho. "I need your opinion! Do Cedric and I argue a lot?"

"Vell… you vere arguing quite loudly…" Fleur's French accent commented and Cho gave her a glare.

"Well nobody asked your opinion." Cho sneered and pushed Fleur away. That angered Fleur and she came stomping back over to Cedric and Cho.

"Look 'ere Cho…" Fleur jabbed a finger in Cho's shoulder blade, which made her move back a little. "I 'ave non idea who you theenk you are. But I 'ave news for you! Nobody, and I mean nobody, pushes moi around! You got eet?" Cho glared at her.

"You are such a…" Cedric grabbed Cho's shoulder's and pulled her away before she could say anything else.

"Sorry Fleur, I'll talk with her, one second." He said as he dragged his fuming girlfriend away. Once they were a good distance out of the meadow and inside Hogwarts once more Cho began yelling at Cedric.

"I hate it when you do that to me! I can fight my own battles you know!" Cho pouted and struck a defiant pose. Cedric frowned.

"You don't always _need_ to get in a _battle_ Cho. You don't always have to fight with people. Just… settle down or something." Cedric wondered if now was a good time to tell Cho how he was feeling.

"That's it Cedric! I don't need you to tell me how to live my life anymore! We're breaking up!" Cho made a hand motion and walked off. Cedric's eyes widened. He had expected this to be a very different scene. And, surprisingly, he was happy. No matter how cold Cho had just been, he was happy. He felt like he could skip that's how great he was feeling. Then, he turned around and came head to head with a mess of blonde hair and ice-blue eyes. Fleur Delacour fell to the ground and Cedric noticed this and helped her up.

"Oh my God! Fleur!" Cedric exclaimed and helped her to her feet. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry." Cedric apologized and brushed off the top of her robes. Fleur smiled sweetly and straightened out the bottom of her dress.

"Eet iz alright. I am okay." Fleur smiled. "Merci."

Cedric smiled back. "No problem. But… you shouldn't be thanking me, I'm the whole reason you ended up on the ground anyway…" Cedric blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Wait! He _blushed_? Cedric never blushed! Sure, he and Fleur became really good friends since the tournament began. Even though they both had someone else, they had always spent time together. By the lake, eating breakfast together in the mornings, bidding each other farewell each night, working together toward each up-coming task, he'd even spent time with her little sister, and she'd met his father! He guessed, that all along, even when he was with Cho, that he always though Fleur was _the most_ beautiful girl he'd ever seen. And he still thought that. More so now that Cho had broken it off with him He touched his cheek where the blush had appeared.

"Are you the one who iz okay?" Fleur asked, waving her hand in front of his face, he had been staring at her for a while. Cedric shook his head and broke out of his thoughts and nodded.

"I'm alright. Want to join me for lunch?" Cedric was daring and held out his hand for Fleur to take. She was hesitant.

"Don't you 'ave a girlfriend?" Fleur asked, tilting her head a little. It was the cutest thing Cedric had ever seen. He smiled graciously.

"Not anymore." Cedric replied, quite chipper for an answer such as that. Fleur's smile grew and she took his hand.

"Vell, in zat case…" With that the two walked toward the Great Hall together, hand in hand. Cedric was finally happy now. And there was no place he'd rather be…

(A/N: Sorry for what seemed like Cho-bashing. Like I said, I don't hate her, it's just, in all my other CedricxFleur fics, I never mentioned Cho, and I just wanted to write this. Sorry, it's a one-shot only.)


End file.
